


Dangerous Parts

by unwindmyself



Series: The Biker Prince and The Dragon Queen [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, bordering on a crack pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany's not really a good girl and Jax is a little bit of a bad boy; for two strangers who strike up a conversation with each other at a party and fall into bed for the hell of it, they have more in common than they expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Parts

**Author's Note:**

> The Targaryens used to be the ruling class in the London underworld; twenty-one years ago, they were overthrown, and all that remains of the dynasty are the youngest two children, who spent their lives bouncing around the English countryside in the care of sympathetic (ex-)mob families and foster parents. When it came time for university, Dany applied to schools in the States, and upon getting into one, moved to California (with her brother in tow) and settled in, finding herself not for the first time in her life falling in with the "wrong kind of crowd" and hardly minding.
> 
> Insofar as Jax goes, this is fairly canon-compliant for him, though it takes place _many_ years pre-series.

“Are you gonna be all right getting home?” Jax asks as sun starts to blink through the heavy drapes.

Dany looks at him over her shoulder, zipping her dress up and smirking.  “I promise,” she says, exaggerating playfully even though she’s completely serious about everything she says.  “I know the neighborhood well enough, and I’m a big girl, _Jackson_.”

“And if you know it, you should know these are dangerous parts, _Daenerys_ ,” he returns in that same voice, propping himself up on his elbow to look at her solemnly.

“You forget that I’ve lived my whole life in dangerous parts.  They don’t faze me,” she declares, and with a pointed stare, she sits on the edge of the bed to lace her brown leather boots up. 

Or at least to try to; Jax wraps arms around her waist and pulls her backward onto the borrowed bed, his eyes glinting mischievously.  “Oh, yeah,” he chuckles.  “The lost dragon queen.”

“Some would say,” she shrugs, raising an eyebrow and adjusting herself atop the covers.  She’s not hurrying yet, and she’s as direct as can be.  It’s rare for her to be able to talk about – well, most of anything – with someone who actually comprehends, and she’s fairly sure he does, at least enough.  “And they’re the ones who stalk little girls with their guns.”

“I thought you were a big girl now,” he counters; lightheartedness is a safer default, after all.

“I haven’t always been,” Dany says simply, turning on her side to meet his eyes.

“Anyone who goes after kids is a cowardly dick,” Jax mutters, furrowing his brow.  Going after anyone who can’t defend themselves is a shit move, in his opinion, but he doesn’t want her to misinterpret his saying so, so he leaves it at that.

“There are a lot of cowardly dicks out there, then,” she says.  There’s no bitterness in it, only resignation; this is all that she’s known, after all.  It can’t bother her anymore.  “I was barely a year old the first time there was an attempt on my life.”

“Assholes,” he proclaims resolutely.  “Lowest of the low.”

“That’s life,” she sighs.  “At least now, I can take care of myself.” 

“I saw that,” Jax smirks, glancing to her bag pointedly.  He saw the piece she carries earlier, however accidentally; nothing as extravagant as the guns the club deals with, for example, but effective.

“And you don’t care,” Dany returns.  “This is normal in your life, right?  You expect this of girls you…”

He rolls his eyes, still good-natured about it.  “I like girls who don’t like playing damsel, yeah,” he says.

“I have never played damsel,” she declares, setting her jaw.  That’s almost defensive, but with reason.

“Works out, then,” he whispers in her ear, and he leans over to kiss her – not exactly tender, but his approximation.  He’s not sure if this conversation is going well or not, and the actual back-and-forth is refreshing to him.

After a minute, Dany rolls away and reaches for her boots again, almost laughing.  “I really should get going,” she says, somewhere between reconciled and apologetic.

“Yeah, of course,” Jax nods, all nonchalance.

“This is normal for you, too,” she says, more curious than anything.  “The sexual hit-and-run.”

“Kind of,” he replies, knowing there’s no use in lying.  “That an issue?”

“If it was, I’d have backed out last night,” she smirks.  That’s the first sign of definite flirtation he’s caught all morning, and it’s emboldening.  “It’s just a bit of an adjustment.”

“Don’t adjust too quickly,” he quips, running with that boldness.  “If I wanted to hit and run, there are plenty of groupies to choose from.”

Dany raises an eyebrow.  “Are you asking me on a date, biker prince?”

“I’m saying I’d be up for more rounds if you were, dragon queen,” he shrugs.  “Next time we’re here, or you could find your way to Charming if you wanted.  If not, no harm, no foul.”

“Somehow, your intermittent chivalry doesn’t make me want to strangle you,” she muses, sarcastically making a thinking face.  “The ‘disgraced crime family, constant threat of mortality’ thing doesn’t worry you, which is a plus.  And I can only imagine how much you’ll piss my brother off.”

Jax just leans back on the bed, smug.  “That so.”

 “I suppose I’d be open to the idea, is my point,” she finishes, the smile returning.

“That’s a start.”


End file.
